Ultraman All (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman All is the second youngest Scorpium Ultra, his element is rainbow, granting him the ability to manipulate the seven colours of rainbow. History Past In the past, All resides in Planet Rainbow where rainbows shines all around the planet. All would train himself secretly with the planets inhabitants, he is a lone figher and does not like to talk much with other Scorpium Ultras though he considers them as his ally and friends. Many years, he finally mastered the element of Rainbow and allowing him to access to his Ultimate Form called Especially. Ultraman One Season 4 When Virus blew up the universe, he appeared briefly at Magium World, watching its destruction and restoration by The Messiah. He griefs over this. (The battles before, All is still training in Planet Rainbow). Ultraman One Season 5 He will appear in this seasons against the battle with Evil Messiah. Ultramna Virus: The Aftermath TBA Appearance TBA Profile Stats *'Human Form': Asakura Kata *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Rainbow, mainly resides with the Rainbowiums on a mountain top *'Transformation Item/Process': Asakura tranforms via his willpower *'Grip Strength': 70,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 140,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 650m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training, combating foes *'Dislikes': Any forms of evil, anyone whom threatens Planet Rainbow *'Weaknesses': As with other Scorpium Ultras, All's life force is linked to, anything that affects Planet Rainbow will also affect All. As Especially Form, All can only stay for a short period of time, if he stays too long, the firm will be inaccessible for a while *'Height':49m *'Weight': 51,000t Body Features *'Rainbow Bracers': All has Rainbow coloured bracers on his both elbows. *'Color Timer': All has a color timer in his chest like other Ultras. *'Primsatic Features': All has all colours of rainbow featured all parts of her body. *'Protectors': Line Shaped protectors in All's chest. *'Ultra Armour': All has an Ultra Armour, it is resistance to anything as long as All strength and power is good enough. *'Eyes': All has white coloured eyes. Forms - Especially= Especially *'Grip Strength': 80,000 t *'Brute Strength': 160,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 6 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3.5 :;Abilities *'Colors of Rainbow': All can manipulate the colours of rainbow and has one special techniques associated with each colour. All also has several techniques associated with all colours of the rainbow as well, a combination of all. Is more stronger and more enhaced in this form, he can even create rainbow mentally without casting a spell while his Normal Form requires it. Due to being his Ultimate Form, All do not need to use the Rainbow Recharge. :;All Colours *'Rainbowium Especially': With the all the seven colors of the rainbow and his inner energy and light, All can summon many rainbow in front of them in the form of galaxy spiral. All then fires a very powerful rainbow beam to the galaxy spiral in front of him, amplifying the beam and creating many large sized rainbow slashes to the opponent, can destroy anything in one hit. His Ultimate attack in this form, this is analogus to Ginga's Ginga Especially and Victory's Victory Especially. **'Concentrated Especially': An alternative version of said attack but instead of many rainbow large sized energy slashes, All creates a galaxy spiral with his body and fires a very large and powerful ray at foes. Equally powerful. *'Colorium Transverse' :;Red *'Rainbowium Healing': Tapping on the red color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Orange *'Rainbowium Destruction Balls': Tapping on the orange color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Green *'Natural Resomation': Tapping on the green color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Indigo *'Galaxy Violet': Tapping on the indigo color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Blue *'Ultimate Whirlpool Slam': Tapping on the blue color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Purple *'Rainbowium Spark': Tapping on the purple color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Yellow *'Rainbowium Sunshine Fall': Tapping on the yellow color of the rainbow and his inner energy...... :;Physical *'Rainbow High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, All is capable of creating a high spin attack by acting like a cockscrew and rush towards foes at full speed, Rainbow sparkles will be released when he does this. :;Special *'Allium Sun-Stream': His beam finisher in this form. }} Trivia *All elemental powers are based on Ultraman Ginga's Crystal Change Color Technique and Ultraman Spectrum's Rainbow Blade abilities. **All is considered the successor to the latter as Spectrum's was originally going to bear the element Rainbow due to the getting his bond served, his is now Neutral. Hence, All's rainbow elemental powers are likely Spectrum's original power. Although Spectrum can use rainbow powers with the Rainbow Blade, Spectrum is no longer the manipulator of rainbow. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Ultras